Horrid Henry and the supply
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: A supply is in but does Henry trust him
1. Chapter 1

Horrid Henry walked into school five minutes late. He ran to his class where he found he had a supply teacher. He noticed Tiffany waving at him and sat next to her.

"Who is he and why's everyone moved seats", Henry asked.

"That's Mr Lovely and he said sit with your friends", Tiffany replied.

"Mr Lovely as in married to Miss Lovely", Henry asked.

"I'm Miss Lovely's father young man", Mr Lovely replied.

"That's nice", Tiffany replied.

Mr Lovely has a dark skin tone, he has short black hair and is an older man. Henry knew that they would get on.

The bell went and Henry and Tiffany went outside. Miss Lovely came over to them smiling, Henry looked at her smiling.

"Err hello Miss Lovely", Henry said.

"Isn't it a lovely day and its so lovely my dad is your lovely supply teacher for today", Miss Lovely replied.

"Err yeah lovely", Henry replied.

He couldn't belive he just sounded like Sour Susan just then. He walked with Tiffany and they went and sat on the slide. Henry was desperate to know where Miss Battle-Axe was he couldn't believe he misses her. Mr Lovely is a great teacher and let's everyone do what they like but Miss Battle-Axe would usually be shouting at Henry by now and that's whst he misses.

"Tiffany do you miss old Battle-Axe telling you not to be terrible", Henry asked.

"Yeah, I suppose", Tiffany replied.

The bell rang and rude Ralph, horrid Henry, beefy Bert and Terrible Tiffany walked back. Aerobic Al had already ran to the doors. They walked in and Mr Lovely had prepared a science lesson. Tiffany smiled at Henry.

"She's got a plan", Henry said.

The lesson got started and they were watching colours change. When no one was looking Tiffany swapped her tubes with Margaret and Susan's tubes and did what Mr Lovely told them not to do, she mixed the liquids. She hurried back to her seat as there was an explosion of chemicals.

"Please sir Henry did it", Margaret said.

"Henry is sat with Tiffany at the other side of the room and they have not caused an explosion", Mr Lovely replied.

"I'LL GET YOU HORRID HENRY AND TERRIBLE TIFFANY", Margaret said.

The class moved to a different classroom and Mr Lovely took Moody Margaret and Sour Susan too Mrs Oddbod's office. She looked up expecting to see Henry.

"Hello Margaret, hello Susan and hello Hen...I mean Mr Lovely", Mrs Oddbod said.

"These two have been naughty, they mixed the chemicals together", Mr Lovely said.

"How's Henry", Mrs Oddbod asked.

"His being lovely", Mr Lovely replied.

Mrs Oddbod was shocked at Mr Lovely's comment about Henry being lovely in class. She drank some of her coffee and looked at Margaret and Susan.

"Please Miss it was horrid Henry or terrible Tiffany", Margaret said.

"Yeah horrid Henry and terrible Tiffany", Susan replied.

Back in the classroom Mr Lovely was now demonstrating what he was teaching by everyone watching. Rude Ralph looked at horrid Henry.

"Good work getting rid of moody Margaret", Ralph said.

"Thing is, I didn't get rid of her", Henry replied.

"You what", Ralph asked.

"It was me, I swapped the tubes", Tiffany replied.

"Cool", Al said.

They sat back in there seats. Tiffany suddenly hiccuped making Henry laugh. She did it again amd again. Lazy Linda was trying to sleep behind her.

"I think I've got the hiccups", Tiffany said as she hiccuped.

"Like could you stop hiccuping I'm like tired", Linda said.

"She can't help it" Brian said.

"No young man, our friend can't help it. Tiffany's hiccups are caused my her diaphragm muscle, that's the muscle that helps makes us breathe, its just under our lungs", Mr Lovely said.

Tiffany continued to hiccup, Henry went and got his friend some water. He went down to Mrs Oddbod's office, he'd been there enough times to know what she has in there. He knocked on the door.

"Come in", Mrs Oddbod said.

"Hello Mrs Oddbod", Henry said.

"Ahh Henry, what can I do for you", Miss Oddbod asked.

"I was wondering if I could use you brand nrw taps to fill up this water bottle, Tiffany has a bad case of the hiccups and I want to help her get rid of them", Henry replied.

"Sure. Go ahead", Mrs Oddbod replied.

Henry filled up the bottle and walked back to class and handed it to Tiffany, she drank out of it and her hiccups were gone.

 **Authors notes:**

 **Terrible Tiffany is a character I made up in my last story**


	2. Chapter 2

The lunch bell rang and Henry went with Tiffany to the school meals. He wished he could a packed lunch like everyone else but Mum always says no. She claims that school dinners are healthier.

"What's this", Peter asked.

"Burgers and chips", The Demon Dinnerlady replied.

"Move out of my way worm", Henry said.

Peter got his portion and Henry was happy that today was burger and chips. Graham's mum put extra chips on Henry's plate. Tiffany came over and The Demon Dinnerlady served her.

"Give us a little more chips", Tiffany said.

"Terrible girl", The Demon Dinnerlady said.

"Here you go Tiffany, eat up", Graham's mum said.

Tiffany went and sat with Henry. He was looking at his school dinner menu, today was meant to be stew or as Henry saw it, sick and vegetables. Henry and Tiffany dug into there burgers getting ketchup all around there faces. Margaret and Susan came in and they were served stew, something didn't seem right about it.

"Why can't I have what they have", Margaret asked.

"Stew", The Demon Dinnerlady replied.

"Yes, I know what it is, I want to know why I can't have burger and chips like everyone else", Margaret said.

The shutters went down and Margaret huffed at tgem. Sour Susan sat down and ate her stew but Margaret wasn't going to give up.

"My daddy will take your jobs and all your money and you'll be jobless", Margaret said a little louder.

She sat with Susan in a bad mood. Margaret was determined to win against Henry and get Tiffany to join her club. She wasn't going to back down if its the last thing she does. Everyone went back to class after lunch and Moody Margaret looked over at Horrid Henry and Terrible Tiffany.

"How can that new girl hang around with Henry when we are much cooler", Moody Margaret asked.

"Yeah much cooler", Sour Susan replied.

Margaret sat in class wondering what she could do.


End file.
